


Powder and Kisses

by grus



Category: Duran Duran
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 12:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13681572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grus/pseuds/grus
Summary: John and Simon enjoy a loving moment after a gig.





	Powder and Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> For my dear friend Allegra (allegra0.tumblr.com)
> 
> 1984 (Arena era).  
> Purely fictional, no offense meant.

It had been a good gig, girls cheering loud as ever, every song on point. They'd been touring for months now, so they were working like a well oiled machine, perhaps even too machine like, since they were starting to become too highly strung for their own good. 

Hence, covered in perspiration, their leather pants and frilly shirts sticking to their bodies, John and Simon were trying to release some of that tension, John squirming in Simon's lap, Simon panting against John's moist lips.

John started to nibble at Simon's neck, kissing and licking stripes up and down, and then started planting kisses all over his face. And then he started to make disgusted faces and wipe his lips with his hand.

"Just how much goddamn make up are you wearing? You taste like powder and foundation!" 

Simon groaned.

"Not everyone's got your sharp cheekbones, Johnny, some of us need the help. And anyway it's not like you're wearing much less of it, I'm just not a big baby like you are." 

Simon gave John a quick peck on the cheek to prove his point.

"Ok, let's just do something about it then."

John got off Simon's lap, followed by a disappointed sigh by Simon, and went up to the make up table, and took all the necessary tools to take off the excessive make up. 

John climbed onto Simon's lap again and started gently rubbing at his face with a cotton pad. 

Simon giggled lightly.

"Ticklish are you?" John laughed and tickled Simon's side. 

"Stop, it Johnny!" Simon started roaring with laughter almost throwing John off his lap. 

"Then next time don't put on make up with a spatula!" John pretended to pout but he was more amused at this point than anything. 

"As long as there IS a next time, I'll do everything the way you like, love."

Simon gazed deeply and lovingly into John's eyes. 

John gave Simon a passionate kiss on the lips. And reciprocated Simon's longing look. 

"Come on Charley, you don't need that crap anyway, you're gorgeous the way you are."


End file.
